lanielandfandomcom-20200215-history
Lan's American Spares
This page for those poor guys, gals, and non-binary pals that I'll likely never make a proper wikia page for because I have too many chars. (format for me bc awful: young, old, witch, familiar, info) Charlize Fontaine - 19 Charlize was born and raised in the Champagne Valley of France. Her family, the Fontaines, are a well known producer of champagne and other wines, though they often get confused for Château Fontaine. The company, À La Fontaine, did however spawn a small fortune and allows the family to live a life of luxury. Charlie came to America when she was 16, on an exchange program in high school. When she met Hana and Lain Hayashi, she knew she didn't want to leave, and extended her six month stay into two years. Shortly after befriending the twins, she also met Harri, Nessa, and Lou, who quickly became her best friends. Months later, Lou revealed herself to be a witch. Charlie found this incredibly interesting and did research on the subject, eventually deciding to become one herself. The squad formed a coven, and Charlie brought her other closest friends in. Charlie identifies as a green, sea, kitchen, and tea witch. Charlie found her familiar, Gwenaëlle the black cat, one day completely by accident. One day while preparing a spell, Charlie misplaced some herbs and a piece of driftwood. After searching everywhere with no luck, Charlie closed her eyes and tried focusing really hard. When that didn't help, she lulled herself into a deep relaxation. When she eventually opened her eyes again, she was shocked to find a black cat staring at her (and somewhat disappointed to find no memory of the misplaced items). This cat first started off much like a regular cat, only speaking to Charlie after a few months. Gwenaëlle has a very calm and sweet personality, and only talks to Charlie, Lou, or other familiars. She speaks French and English. Her heritage is three-quarters French and one-quarter Irish. Her birthday is October 16th, 1998. Charlie is has two more years to go before she can become an American citizen, though is debating if she wants to go back to France. If you want to party with good wine, Charlie is your girl. Her song is Lowkey by Dev. Josephine Fury - 21 Josephine Fury is the granddaughter of Nick Fury Jr., and the current head of Avengers Academy. She has a two year old daughter named Mirjana. She is also the lead recruiter of the academy's students, preferring to meet and scope them out herself. She speaks English, but knows key phrases in almost every other language. Her heritage is one quarter European, half African, and one quarter Asian (oo ambiguity). Her birthday is sometime in 1996 idk. Délia Hathoway - 18 1999 Hana Hayashi - 19 Hana and her twin Lain were born in Sapporo, Japan. Chiyoko, their mother, came from a long line of women who were interested in and involved with the occult, which she then passed down to her daughters. Instead of merely being interested, however, Chiyoko took it a step further and became a proper witch. She brought her daughters into the lifestyle with her at the age of four, and raised them each to focus on a different type of magic. The Hayashi family moved to New York when the twins were about twelve, She speaks English and Japanese. Her heritage is fully Japanese. Her birthday is December 25th, 1998. Lain Hayashi - 19 Lain and her twin Hana were born in Sapporo, Japan. The girls' first four years were fairly normal, but soon after they turned four, their mother introduced them to witchcraft. The twins were scared of what others would think when they went to school, so they kept it quiet throughout their youth. Chiyoko, their mother, was a part of a coven in Tokyo, so Hana and Lain took many trips there and adored all the culture (and shopping). She speaks English and Japanese. Her heritage is fully Japanese. Her birthday is December 25th, 1998. Harriet Joshi - 18 Harriet was born in Manhattan, where she would also stay for the rest of her eighteen years. When Harri was about six years old, her mother received a position working for the UN, meaning she wasn't around as Harriet would've hoped. Despite living in Manhattan, she spent much of the summer on the Andaman and Nicobar Islands, and almost always spent winter break and a week of February in Zhuhai. Harriet was doing so well in elementary that she skipped the first grade, which she will forever be grateful for. Harriet had rather normal teenage years, as her mom was home more and they continued their tradition of travelling to see their family every year. When Harriet was 13, she met Lou, who had transferred into her class partway through the year. The two quickly became best friends, and since Lou was so popular and outgoing, she dragged Harriet along to befriend more people - namely Nessa. Harriet's paternal grandfather came from a long line of English witches - so long and prominent that he took his wife's last name to avoid the legacy. Because of this disconnect, Harri never took an interest in becoming a witch herself until she found herself surrounded by the three girls she loved most, all asking if she was interested in joining. She decided to give it a shot, and helped to form a coven. Harriet identifies as a draconic, literary, and music witch. Harri knows she can never forget the day she discovered her familiar. Her parents decided she could adopt a cat, since she would be going to post-secondary instead of on vacation now. At the shelter, she closed her eyes and attempted to use magic to guide her to the right cat, but instead relaxed a little too much and found herself having a conversation with an overweight and incredibly fluffy cat. This cat, Pudge, helped Harriet pick out a normal cat, then decided to stick around as her familiar. Pudge doesn't talk to people besides Harriet, and barks - no matter how hard he tries to meow. She speaks Bengali, English, Hindi, and Cantonese. Her heritage is half Chinese, a quarter English, and a quarter Indian. Her birthday is August 23rd, 1999. Harriet will always be the first to recommend a good book, no matter the occasion. Her song is Synesthesia by Peter Sandberg. Vanessa Madeira - 19 Vanessa moved around a lot as a kid, so her parents never let her have any pets. She's lived near the canals of Leiden, the tulip fields surrounding Amsterdam, and on the beach in various spots around Brazil, but the place she calls home is her Manhattan suite. Despite being born in São Paulo, she claims New York City to be her hometown, as, well, she feels most at home there. Though Nessa is grateful for all of her experiences and the places she's called hime, she was also resentful of never having many permanent belongings or friends. It wasn't until Nessa was nine that her Avó and Vovô moved to Manhattan. When her parents were ready to move again about a year later, Nessa saw her chance and begged her parents to let her stay with her grandparents. After about a month of discussing it, they finally agreed, and Nessa was finally able to find a real home. A few months later when she transferred to a school closer to her grandparents' home, she met Lou, and the two hit it off right away (after all, who doesn't love Lou?). Nessa became a witch after she realized she was able to see dead animals, with the exception of humans. She was fairly young at the time, and kept it hidden from her grandparents so they wouldn't attempt to stop her. When Lou revealed herself to be a witch at about 11, Nessa knew it was also safe for her to do so. Years later, when they'd also befriended Charlie, Nessa helped form a coven with her best friends. She is able to sense dead humans, but only when she wears glasses (oddly enough) which is her least favourite thing to do (no offence to Harri, of course). Nessa identifies as an animal, bone, and fire witch. When Nessa was attempting to summon her familiar, she travelled to a big empty field. When she actually got to the summoning part, she found six dogs who appeared much like the other dead animals she saw on occasion. This shocked her, as they all seemed to have around the same amount of decay and injuries. She was too young to know what to do, so all she could do was cry and attempt to heal them. Seeing as how they were dead, she didn't have much luck, but she did find their five corpses with their help. Using magic, she bound them back to their bodies and fixed what she could of their wounds, using glamours to conceal any smell or other decay. The only thing she was unable to fix were their eyes, which had mysteriously turned white. After helping five, she realized she didn't know where the sixth's body was, but when that dog spoke, she knew she had found her familiar. She made a promise to herself to love each dog equally, and has never told anyone which her actual familiar is. She speaks Brazilian Portuguese, Dutch, and English. Her heritage is half Brazilian and half Dutch. Her birthday is October 29th, 1998. Nessa loves giving her friends makeovers and often will volunteer to help someone find an entirely new wardrobe, Her song is Rebel Girl by Bikini Kill. Tammi Moon - 16 July 16, 2001 (50% Korean, 50% "white" ) Kyllikki Mori - 17 50% Japanese 50% Finnish Louise Szczepanski - 19 Oct 20, 1998 (100% Polish, rasied in Australia) Susan Szczepanski - 17 April 27, 2000 Zygmunt Szczepanski - 23 Aug 24, 1993 Sabina Utkina - 20 Despite how she comes off, Sabina did not have an easy life growing up. Her life was incredibly rough in Russia, leading her to believe she wouldn't have a better life no matter where she lived. When Sabina was five, she was "gifted" the ability to perceive dead people, though this came from being stabbed in the eye, narrowly missing her brain. Her eye was declared a "dead eye", and while that was true in that she could no longer see out of it, it was also true in that she could see the dead through it. At the age of fourteen, Sabina was a victim of corrective r*pe. Seeing how little her parents cared, she stole their money and ran away to America. She didn't know if life could get better, but she knew she would try. She managed to get herself a visa, rented out a small apartment, and picked up odd jobs where she could. After saving up enough money for a tablet and small computer, Sabina spent all her free time making art, and found she was quite good - good enough for other to want to pay for commissions. She used this money to move to Manhattan, where she was able to get an actual job. At seventeen, Sabina met Nessa, who helped her deal with the trauma she'd been through. They began dating soon after, which seemed to be a long-period-of-on again, short-period-of-off again relationship. Oct 29, 1997 (100% Siberian Jew) Francine Williams - 21 Nov 24, 1996 Category:Marvel Theme Category:Alpha Theme Category:Lan